


Resolve

by withdrawnred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withdrawnred/pseuds/withdrawnred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in the tangled hair, she finds resolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolve

She stares down at her clenched hands, extending the left to gaze on her ring finger, empty as it was. For so long, she'd imagined and hoped beyond all hope that this relationship would end with that finger adorned by a ring. Preferably a smaller rock - she'd never been much on nice things, much less ones that get stuck in your hair when you tuck a strand behind your ear, even though her supposed Prince Charming is obsessed with material things. Much more into riches and beautiful things than she would ever be.

There was a time, not long ago, that she'd been convinced they would be good together, maybe even great. In her mind, they were the most compatible people since ... god, who knows, some famous, well-known romantic couple. So had her little school-girl fantasy of a ground-breaking romance been felled, stomped on, and crushed, even the juices--which could have served as some form of evidence of her dreams--evaporated into the harsh atmosphere of life.

Ah, there is the key word: romance. Maybe it's the utter lack of anything resembling that, except on random occasion, that brings her to her current state of mind. It isn't like there had ever been a great amount of passion between the two. Their history is anything but orthodox. She's painfully aware of that. Deep inside, despite all her pathetic hopes - the kind only a hapless schoolgirl would hold on to, she had always known that it would end. Not necessarily badly; at the same time, not necessarily well.

She knows only one thing for certain: this won't last. And he's oblivious, perhaps more so than usual, to the end of this thing they call a relationship.

She sighs, running unadorned hands through her mane; somewhere in the tangled hair, she finds resolve.


End file.
